Poems
by Dark Magician Angel
Summary: Ok well I write poems and I guess the category would be shakespere cuz you know. So here my poems will be put.
1. Chapter 1

Her life is almost over…

_Her life is almost over…_

_She hated being alone…_

_She never even found a home…_

_And her heart is a shattered stone…_

_When she was little, A lot of things went on…_

_Most gave her nightmares, and she tried to move on…_

_Her parents were always there,_

_O the happy memories they all shared…_

_But then they went away,_

_And she visited their graves everyday._

_Best Friends Forever,_

_It was both of them against whatever,_

_But later they grew far apart…_

_And never saw each other again…_

_Her heart soon turned pitch black,_

_All because some had to make a deep crack_

_She sat in the corner after it all,_

_And started to cry…_

_She felt so stupid to give up,_

_When she was given the chance to try…_

_She didn't want to take anymore,_

_Her body ached and she felt so sore…_

_She looks around about to die,_

_Like a dark gray sky…_

_It reminded her of everyone,_

_Who didn't get a chance to say goodbye._

_As she falls into her deep sleep,_

_She starts counting to 10… but only reaches 7_

_As she sees her loved ones smiling faces._

_So she spreads her wings and fly to heaven_

(This is MY poem… I'm a writer! So please review with your thoughts!)

**DarkMagicianAngel**


	2. My girls and me through this eye

I don't know why but this poem popped up

I don't know why but this poem popped up! lol (MY POEM!!)

**MY GIRLS AND ME!**

_My girls & me, we got sugar and spice_

_So if you wanna mess with us, you better think twice_

_We're beautiful but Deadly, Tasty and cool…_

_So you better watch out, Because we rule!_

_We got that girl power,_

_We love and hate… so never underestimate._

_My girls me a lot to me,_

_And I don't what I would do,_

_If I didn't have friends like you!_

_Tada: For my Bff in the whole world!_

_This is another poem I wrote about a bird…_

**Through this eye**

_Through this eye, I see you cry_

_I know I can't help, But I can try._

_I want to set you free, and let you fly_

_And see your eyes, happy with pride_


	3. Who you think I AM?

Who you think I am

_**Who you think I am!**_

You people have no idea,

Who I am.

--

You think I'm a killer,

I'm not… I'm a fighter.

--

You think I give up easily,

But no I live harder.

--

You think I have no rights,

But I have a life…

You think I'll let you get away with this?!

You think I'll let them die like this?!

You can think what you want to think,

But you know you're wrong.

I'm more than what you think…

I'm a Muslim, I'm a Palestinian… I'm me!

( I wrote this about people thinking I'm a bad person because I'm part Palestinian and that I kill, and what not. But no, you can think whatever u wanna think, but u have no idea who I am!)

Dark Magician Angel


	4. What I hear

(A/n: ok well I read a story about a war and it gave me this idea ,  
SO MINE NO STEALING!… R&R)

_**What I hear**_

Silent whispering winds… Pigeons as they pray

The pleading of plants in the cold, as the hope for a brighter day

I can hear them, the thoughts and the dreams

The quiet rustling far away… of the once great blue streams

The small broken windmills, as they slowly turn.

The cackling of fire as the wood burns.

Their hearts are still beating, even though they're gone.

Their bodies so weak, But our faith kept them strong.

Their deaths torture us, but it doesn't last long…

For if we want to keep living, We have to move along.

_And if I could… everything would be peaceful_

_Just as it should._

There would be no deaths! No pointless fights!

Just the calming silence,

And the sight of the sunset before night.

You just have to be patient,

Wait , hear , and see…

Maybe you'll hear the heaven's calling

_Or the soft poring rain…_

_I hear my dead mother calling my name._

So I can dream, But I can't change the truth

I can act as if I'm happy, But I cannot hide my tears.

No matter the amount of hope, there will always exist fear

And fear only comes…  
From what I hear.


End file.
